


Namesake

by theBitchTornado



Series: Daughter of the Dark One [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banishment, Gen, Light Angst, Quest, Reunion, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBitchTornado/pseuds/theBitchTornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's life was just starting to mend when she discovers that she's pregnant with Mr. Gold's child. So what's a single mother to do than to go back home- the Enchanted Forest. All actions have consequences and her daughter is stuck paying the price. So what happens when she decides to go on a quest to find out about her power, and her father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own any characters that are from the TV show Once Upon a Time on ABC. I do however own any original characters not featured in the series. 
> 
> This is my first fan fiction (that's posted) and it's not the best quality. I wrote this over a year ago and so please don't be too harsh :). Hope you enjoy it anyways :)

                “No, no, no, no, no, no!” Belle held the test in her trembling hands. “I can’t be.”

                It has been a month since she had banished Rumple from Storybrooke and she was late. She was also sick in the mornings, and dizzy all day. She bought the test to know for sure.

                She was pregnant.

                She stood up, washed her hands, and without thinking, walked to Sheriff Swan’s apartment. She was the one woman Belle knew to give up her child.

                Belle wasn’t disappointed. Emma was home, but Hook was there as well.

                “Hello, Belle,” Emma greeted her cautiously.

                “I need your help,” Belle said. Emma simply raised her eyebrows but let her in anyway. “Come on in, then.”

                “I’m pregnant and I don’t know what to do,” Belle blurted out.

                “What makes you think that I’d be of any help?” Emma asked. She also looked behind Belle for someone else before closing the door.

                “Because you’re the only woman I’ve ever met to give up her child.”

                Emma stood still, a bit tense, “That’s not true. My mother and father gave me up.”

                “But they did it so you could save them!”

                Hook snorted and both women looked at him with surprise. “I’d better go. This is not my place; I’ll let you two discuss some things in private.” He left after kissing Emma softly on the mouth. Belle turned her head away, jealousy and hurt filling her up.

                Emma turned back to Belle with a blush.

                “I wish I could, but I can’t help you. It’s really up to you to decide. You can keep the baby or get rid of it. You can adopt, or you can do something else.” Emma shrugged.

                “I know that you banished him and why, but I don’t know you well enough to truly help you make the decision. Mary Margaret is better at this than I am.”

                Belle shook her head. “But Mary Margaret is going to tell me to stay here and keep the baby. I know why she gave you up. But I’m interested in why you did.” Belle wanted to sit down. She was exhausted. Emma looked at her with curiosity.  

                “Why don’t I get you some tea? And go ahead and sit down; you’re pregnant. This will take a while.” Belle sank down into a chair thankfully. While the water was heating up, Emma told her tale.

                “I found out I was pregnant with Henry in prison. I was eighteen. I was scared. This was not the life for him, especially with a young girl with no job, no education, no future. I was stuck. I didn’t want the responsibility of another life when I couldn’t handle my own. I had no resources to take care of him the way he deserved. I gave him up to give him his best chance.” Emma stood up, poured the tea and handed the mug to Belle and sat back down.

                “You have a chance. You have Gold’s money, a job, a family here to help. Obviously, it’s your choice. You don’t even have to carry the baby full term. You can eliminate it, just like that.”

                Belle looked horrified. “But-but-but, that’s murder!”

                “Then, you don’t have to do it.” Belle breathed out.

                “Bottom line, Belle, you have a brighter future than I ever did. Not to mention, Mary Margaret. We had no choice-scratch that- no better choice, than to give up our children. You do.”

                Belle considered. “But the baby won’t have its father.” She teared up.

                “Well, yeah, but if you give it up, it won’t have its mother either.” They drank in silence.

                “Emma?”

                “Yeah?”

                 “If I decide to keep the baby…and if I want to leave Storybrooke…can you open a portal to take me back? Back home?”

                Emma looked up and squinted her eyes. “I don’t know, but I can try and see. Why? Why don’t you want to have the baby here? It’ll be safe.” Emma reached for Belle’s hand and gripped it. “I promise.”

                “I know, but I want a fresh start. I want to go somewhere where no one knows that the baby’s father is the Dark One, where I can have a quiet life. I always wanted to raise my children in the Enchanted Forest.”

                “But you have a family here! Your father, your friends, penicillin! Why would you want to go back?”

                Belle shrugged. “I need a fresh start. Maybe I can open a portal somehow and visit you guys.” Emma still looked suspicious.

                “There’s something you’re not telling me. What’s the real reason you want to go back?”

                Belle wouldn’t meet her eyes. Emma thought for a moment and then said, “Are you afraid that Gold will take and hurt your baby?  Because not only will he have to go through me, but Mary Margaret and David, and Hook. We all know what you did for this town.”

                “I know, but I still want to leave.” Emma knew she was hiding something but Belle was determined and nothing could change her mind. And so, eight months passed. Belle packed the things she would need: enough gold to last a lifetime, books, other things. She spent time at the library, and at night she and Emma searched for a way back. They finally did, six months after the decision was made. It was in one of his spell books, a spell that required a most precious object go to the place they most wanted to go to, and start a new life. Belle decided to sacrifice the blue chipped tea cup, a sign of the olden days that gave birth to the new.

                Her labor went smoothly, just over five hours. David and Mary Margaret, Emma, and Maurice were there with her. Her baby was a girl; her name would be Emma, after Emma who saved Storybrooke time and time again.

                Three weeks later, the townspeople gathered to say goodbye to Belle and baby Emma. They were sad to see her go. Emma asked for the chipped cup. Belle, crying, kissed it goodbye and gave the chipped cup to Emma. Emma put it down, in the middle of a circle which glowed as soon as the blue cup hit the center.  Suddenly, the circle made way for a portal. Belle grabbed everything she needed, threw them into the portal, waved goodbye, took her baby from Granny, and leapt in herself. 

                The next few years were tough. Belle made a home with the baby, but she was still lonely. She settled near a blossoming village; everything was coming back to how it was before the Curse. She made some acquaintances, women who also had just had their babies. But she missed Storybrooke with all her heart.

                Thus, Emma grew up with an unhappy mother, who increasingly became scared of her child. She would never mention her father, only if Emma asked and all she said was that he was dead.

                But all was alright anyway. There were books and friends for Emma. Belle was sad and lonely, but she was determined to create her happy ending.  She wouldn’t give up. She lost her True Love, but she would find a soul mate. She was worried and scared for her daughter: Emma was headstrong, brave, curious, and independent. That would be fine, but the scary part was that she possessed magical power.

                Emma found out she had it at the age of six when she was walking in the woods, alone and lost. She had wandered off, angry at not knowing anything about her father, when she fell, crying, and instead of falling to the ground, she saw a flash of violet light, and she flew-or more like, levitated-above the ground.

                It wasn’t something she could control, either. It came at the most random times, like when she was bullied for not having a father and suddenly, the bully’s hair would catch fire. Or when she pushed her mother too hard for not saying anything about her father: Belle would suddenly be on the other side of the cottage, up against the wall. She grew up ashamed. Nobody knew except Belle. Everyone else thought of her as a freak, even her friends.

                Since they had a comfortable life, many men came to court Belle. They all tried to woo her, and she allowed it, because she wanted to move on. Nothing worked out in the end. Emma turned eighteen and she had had enough of it all.

                “Mother!” she called out. Belle was reading in the kitchen, near the hearth. Belle looked up, and smiled. “Yes, sweetheart?”

                “I can’t stay here anymore. I have to leave, and I have to tell you now,” Emma said and began to pack her things.

                “What brought this on?” Belle asked, bewildered.

                “All these men down at the tavern, deciding whether or not you would let them have a go at you. And not only that, but it’s all about how much gold we have. We should go, now, today! You’re not happy here! We need to make a new life.”

                “But we have a good one here. I came here for a reason. Adventure just isn’t in the cards for me.” Belle sighed.

                “Mother, I have to go. Regardless of whether or not you’re going. I want more than this town, and I thought you did too. I want to stop hiding my magic or blowing up on people with it. I want to use it! For good. I want to visit this Storybrooke, the land from whence I came. I know you still want to go see the world. Come with me, Mother. Please.”

                “I can’t. I tried it once. I had adventures, and those adventures led me here. I’m too old.”

                “Too old, or are you a coward?”Emma’s hands began to shake. Belle looked as if she was slapped.  Then Belle looked closely at her daughter. Why today of all days? Why was she picking this fight? What was she hiding?

                “What are you going to do out there? What are you hiding from me daughter? Emma, tell me why of all days today you’ve had enough?”

                Emma tried to appease her mother, to persuade her to help her.

                “I heard of a teacher. Down at the tavern, they spoke of a powerful man. They call him the Dark One, and he is searching for a dagger. And we somehow have his dagger! I found it last night! Isn’t it wonderful? I could find him and get him to give me magic lessons! Not only that, but they say that he has a special mirror that can tell the user who their father is!” Emma was flushed with excitement.  Belle looked horrified and Emma wondered briefly why.

                “NO! NOT to _him. Please not to him!_  Emma, the Dark One is evil. He makes unbreakable deals that harm more than they do good. Why else is his name the ‘Dark One’? Do you not understand the other stories, of how dangerous making deals are with him? He will get the dagger and then kill you!”

                “But he’s my only chance! He can help me control my magic; he can give me a clue to who my father was! Why are you so against this? What did he do to you? Why won’t you tell me anything? If you don’t want me to go, then tell me who my father was!”

                “No. I will not tell you. Emma, the knowledge will destroy you. I will not say anything about your father. And also, I forbid you from going. That man hurt many people in ways you cannot imagine. If you try to leave, I will tie you up. You are not to go to him!”

                “I will go to him! And moreover, you can’t stop me. I will travel to his fortress, and get him to help me.”

                “You don’t understand. Deals with him always come at a price. A price you pay without knowing what it is until the consequences come. I dealt with him. I know how evil he is. Please don’t go Emma. I beg you.”

                Emma looked at her mother stoically. “I’m sorry Mother. I have to go. I am willing to pay the price.”

                Belle stood across the door. “You may be willing but I’m not.”

                Emma started to cry, but she grabbed her bag and came up to Belle. “I’m sorry Mother.” She jerked her hand and Belle flew from the door to the opposite side, unconscious.  Emma quickly went to the floor board and got the dagger out.  On the blade, it read “Rumplestiltskin.”

                ‘I’m coming, Rumplestiltskin. I’m going to find you.’

                She ran out of the village, sobbing all the way, and she sobbed for two days straight over her decision. She had to know who her father was. She had to control her magic. She had to control what happened to her mother while she was around her daughter instead of random things transpiring.

                After two days of walking, she found a bush of berries. She happily descended on them when someone grabbed her from behind.

                “Wha-!” she screamed.

                “ _Those are not your berries to eat!”_ a voice hissed. “These are poisonous berries! You stupid girl. The Prince wants them.” She turned around to see a man in rough clothing staring at her.

                “Who are you?” he roughly asked. Emma tried to free herself.

                “Let me go!” He pushed her away. She stumbled and again her magic reacted by levitating her and then dropping her softly. He cautiously stepped away from her. 

                “Tell me who you are first,” she growled threateningly.

                He was frightened. “I am Roland, son of Robin Hood. I ask you again, who are you?”

                “My name is Emma, daughter of Belle Gold.” Roland immediately lost most of his caution.

                “Really? Well, you do look a bit like her. I remember her a little. She was very kind to me; she would smile and give me a sweet everytime I went to the library. I also remember a bit how she left.” He bowed.

                Emma teared up at the mention of her mother’s kindness. She missed her very much already. She was feeling homesick and wretched. Emma nodded at him.

                “Well, nice to meet you too, Roland. I must be headed. Good day.” She bowed, and then turned on her heel to walk on.

                “At least let me help you find the right way to wherever you’re going,” he called out. Emma sighed at the distraction from her goal but turned around again.

                “Where are you going?” he asked. He looked earnest. She squinted.

                “None of your business, so thank you but good bye.” He was pretty handsome.

                “I owe you directions at least.” Persistent much? She huffed.

                “Fine, I will tell you. But only if you tell me something else.” He nodded. “I’m going to find the Dark One. And according to this book,” she took a green leather bound volume out of her cloak, “I’m to go east, which is exactly the direction where I’m going. Isn’t the Prince’s palace in the west corner of the kingdom?”

                “Yes it is,” he replied.

                “Then you can’t come with me anyway.” He looked disappointed.  He probably wanted to ask sentimental questions some more.

                “And since you so rudely asked where I was going,” she put the book away, making sure to that he could see her stolen knife and sword, “you might as well tell me why the Prince needs poisonous berries.”

                Roland looked uncomfortable, but a deal was a deal. “As you know, Ms. Emma, Prince Neal hasn’t been in the Enchanted Forest long, as he was raised in a world called Storybrooke, which I’m sure you know about.” Emma nodded, even though all she knew about that world was the name.   

                “Well, the Prince is suspicious of this world, which is why I, his trusted protector, have been tasked with harvesting this poison. His mother and father, Queen Snow White, and King James Charming, decided it would be prudent to have some kind of defense until Prince Neal knows enough about this land to not feel like he needs them.” Emma raised her eyebrows but said nothing but, “Interesting, I’ll make sure to keep it a secret.” Roland nodded his thanks.

                “And now,” she began, “it’s time to go our separate ways.” She simply went on her way.

                But it didn’t stop her from thinking about what he said. She met the King and Queen. When they returned several years ago, they went on a tour around their kingdom and one of the first places they went to was the village where Belle and Emma were at. Princess Emma, her namesake was also there. They were nice people, courteous, especially to her and Belle, but Emma didn’t like them much. They were too rich, too happy, and too carefree. Prince Neal was a nice young man, but he was spoiled with love and affection. Princess Emma was the only one she liked. Princess Emma was a practical woman, a woman who grew up without the King and Queen.

                Belle kept in touch with them, but refused any lodgings with them. She didn’t want to be a burden, and anyway, no matter how much a family she was to them, she had never belonged with the group. Emma asked her once and all Belle said that she wasn’t royalty, nor was she someone that was with them before the Curse. She was an outsider. Their kindness to her was mandatory.

                And so, those were her thoughts for the next week, as she walked through the woods, occasionally filling up her water pouch. She hunted some. She rested little.

                ‘It’s tedious, this travel,’ she thought. ‘When I have magic, I’ll be able to go anywhere I want to go with a snap of my fingers.’

                Every once in a while, she heard footsteps, but she always dismissed them as simply animals going about their way. One day, when looking at the dagger, she discovered blood that wasn’t there before. So she went to the river, dropped her bag, and filled up her water pouch. The dagger was next to her and then the footsteps grew louder until someone was next to her, picked up the dagger and ran. She drew her sword and ran towards the thief.

                “Give me that back!” She tackled the man. They wrestled until she was on top and thrust her sword into his face. It caught more than his hood, so she thrust it upward to uncover his head. It was Roland.

                “You! What do you want with the dagger?” He tried to staunch the blood coming from his face.

                “None of your business.” He lunged at her and she in self defense drew her knife. It pierced his neck.

                “It is mine, and you will not get it.” She grabbed the dagger and packed it on her belt along with her knife.  Her sword was trained towards Roland, though it trembled in her hands because of the weight.

                “It is _not yours_. It’s a dangerous weapon; you have no idea what it can do!” Roland snarled.

                “You think I care what it does? It’s the Dark One’s and I will return it to him for a price. Why does it matter to you?”

                “Princess Emma told me about it, how your mother had it ever since she banished the Dark One from Storybrooke. I was tasked to not only bring the poisoned berries, but also the dagger into safe keeping. When you said who you were and where you were going, I followed you. What do you want with him?”

                Emma considered what exactly she was going to tell him. “That’s none of your concern. It’s my business.”

                “It is my business. Considering that I’m going to follow you regardless, you telling me would save us both some time.”

                “I’m going to him in order to find out my father’s identity.”

                “There’s something more. Say it.”

                Emma scowled.

                “I want him to teach me to control my magic.” He started, and then he quickly realized what he had seen by the poisonous berries. He started to edge away from her. “How powerful is your magic?”

                “Powerful enough to hurt you if I get angry,” Emma snapped. He trembled a bit.

                “I’m coming with you, Emma. I will try my best not to make you angry but you can’t stop me from joining you. I will make sure that you will not give away that dagger.”

                “You will not take it. If you’re to come with me, then it’s going to be on my terms. You will be where I can see you. I carry the dagger, and go at my pace, is that clear?” he nodded, terrified.

                “Good, I must now clean the dagger.” She helped him up and pointed her sword at his back. He drank and she cleaned.

                An uneasy partnership began. They helped each other hunt, find edible plants and sleep in shifts, but they were wary of what the other might do. Emma was afraid Roland would take her only bargaining tool, and Roland was afraid that she would kill him.

                Still it wasn’t all bad. For hours they traveled and as all travelers know, that when you have endless hours of walking and a companion, you talk. Roland told her stories about Storybrooke, about a place called Granny’s, the library, the marina, the playground, everywhere and everything about the town. She told him about her determination to leave and travel to other realms and to use her magic for good. She told him about having a comfortable life among peasants but still working hard, so comfortable that Belle, her mother, was the most popular woman among men. They bonded, and after two weeks, they were barely half a day’s journey away. Roland wanted to go with her.

                “I don’t want you to give away his dagger.”

                “I have to do it. It’s the only way I’ll find out who my father is. What happened to him. The only way I’ll get magic lessons!”

                “He died! That’s what happened! Knowing his name won’t change that!”

                “I must know. I can’t live without knowing!”

                “It won’t change the past.”

                “But then I’ll be at peace.”

                “You don’t want to know.”

                “I do.”

                “You don’t.”

                “You act like you know what happened to him. There’s something you’re hiding from me, isn’t there? Spill it!”

                “There’s nothing to say other than you will regret this. I swear on my mother’s grave that you will regret giving him the dagger. He will not give you what you want.”

                “Yes he will. Just understand that I _will_ do what I came to do. I-“

                She got so angry that suddenly, her magic pinned him against a tree and branches suddenly wrapped themselves around him.

                “Get me out! Is this some kind of trick? Get m out!” He struggled against the tight bindings. Emma backed away, horrified.  She waved her hands, but nothing happened. He was stuck.

                In shock, she grabbed her bag and ran away towards the fortress, crying with disbelief at what she had done.  She ran for some time, then slowed down, exhausted at her break neck speed. She collapsed under a great white tree and slept for two hours. She woke up and then walked towards the fortress.

                She finally arrived midmorning, alternating between walking and sprinting. She dropped a few yards from the fortress under a willow tree and slept until early afternoon. She picked herself right back up and walked the last few yards and knocked on the giant door.

                The door opened immediately, and she walked into the cool interior, drawing her knife.

                “And who might you be, dearie?” a voice rang out loudly, as if it was right next to her. She spun around and she saw a man, not a day over fifty.

                “I’m looking for the Dark One, are you him?” He smirked. “Of course I am. And you are?”

                “My name is Emma Gold.” He appeared in shock. _Gold?_

                For one thing, he wasn’t lying. He _was_ the Dark One. For another thing, the young woman bore some striking resemblance to him. She had his nose and mouth. But she had blue eyes, beautiful eyes, and that brown hair. And her last name was Gold. Was this a trick?

                “I may be the Dark One, but you can call me, Rumplestiltskin.” He bowed, his back leg in a bow with his front leg, stretched out,

                The girl smiled. “I have your dagger.” Wait, what?

                “But…” she smiled broader. “I have a deal to make with you first.” He regarded her with greater care. If she had the dagger…but no. She could be playing a trick on him. After many years of solitude, his reputation again began to leak throughout the Enchanted Forest.  But she also could have stolen the dagger from Belle, or was Belle dead? The thought sickened him and he shook all thoughts away to focus on the girl.

                “I wouldn’t expect anything else. Come along, dearie, step into my office.” He took her through the fortress, but it was more like a palace. A great big room, looked to be a dining hall, had a great cabinet filled with rare objects. A hallway. A library with potions on a great table. A spinning wheel. Stairs with paintings on the walls.

                “So what do you want?” he asked her. He turned around and saw the wonder in her eyes. She was fingering the bookshelf. She was crying. Her dusty cloak hung on her.

                “So? What do you want, dearie?” he asked louder. She jumped and pulled out his dagger. The word “Rumplestiltskin” shined and pierced his eyes.

                “I want to know who my father is. They say you know everything.”

                “Yes, but a dagger? Don’t you think you’re paying too steep of a price for that piece of knowledge? What else do you want?”

                “I want to learn to control my magic. I hurt my mother and friend badly because I show my anger too much.” She broke down and cried and a book flew at him. He easily deflected it. It hit the floor with a thud.

                “Ah, yes, I see. Here now. Stop crying! I can help.” She looked up at him and it hit him hard. She had powerful magic, had his nose and mouth, his Curse last name. She _was_ his child! But, no, it couldn’t be.  That could easily be a trick to buy an easy way out. He walked over to the potion’s table.

                “You know, dearie, you didn’t have to walk all the way over to my fortress. You could have summoned me with that dagger.” She froze behind his back. All these weeks spent, and it was that easy?! She was humiliated but in order to save face, she laughed his laugh.

                “Yes, but why miss out on an adventure?”

                “True enough dearie! But don’t you know, it’s dangerous to be out in the woods by yourself, you see!”

                “I had help.”

                “Well then lucky you.” He found the object he needed.  “Anyway, I have just the thing for those sort of things you need. A magic mirror.” He handed her the mirror, a hand flourish not unlike his own met it.

                “And how do I work it?” she asked.

                “Speak of your origins: where you’re from, how old you are, your mother’s name, your name, and what you think happened to your father. The mirror will show your father on the day of your conception, then how he disappeared, then finally where he is now.” She nodded. He moved close behind her, curious to know if she was his.

                She spoke in a loud clear voice: “I’m from the world of Storybrooke, I am eighteen years old, my mother’s name is Belle Gold, I am Emma Gold, and I think my father died.” The mirror glowed green.

                The mirror began by showing his shop. Rumplestiltskin watched over her shoulder how he himself washed the glass counter then looking up as Belle entered the shop and kissed him. The mirror fogged up, then showed Belle forcing him to cross the town line, how he pleaded with her, how she told him he broke her heart. The mirror fogged up again, and showed him as he was today, holding out the mirror out to Emma. She tensed up and turned around. Her eyes were big.

                “You’re my father?!” She backed away slowly, until she bumped into the table.               

                “No, no, no, no, no, no, no! It can’t be….it, it, can’t!” She was shaking. He tried to step towards her and she put her hand up. She narrowed her eyes.

                “Di-di-did you know about me? Did you stay away on purpose?!” She was sending books off the bookshelf.

                “No. I didn’t know. If I did, I would come after her!”

                “You lie, just like she did.”

                “I’m not. I’m just as shocked as you are.”

                “Then why did you come back?”

                 “Because this is my home!”

                Belle appeared by the stairs.

                “Mother?”

                Rumplestiltskin took a step towards her. “Belle?”

                “You honestly thought I wouldn’t come after you? After what he did to Storybrooke?”

                “You lied to me! You told me he was dead. You _never_ mentioned anything about him being the Dark One!”

                “I did it to protect you.”

                “No. You did it to protect yourself. You _lied to me_.”

                “You don’t understand what he did!”

                Books continued to fly. Belle had to duck every two seconds to avoid being hit.

                “All I understand is that you were being a coward. That is why you escaped and lied. Is that why you never let me get close to them? The royal family? Because you were scared to have anyone tell me the truth?”

                “No! I did it because he betrayed all of us, and I couldn’t bear the pain of seeing them every day.”

                Emma walked towards the stairs.

                “You still should have told me. I had a right to know. He betrayed you, but betraying me wasn’t the answer. Do you know what’s it like not to have a father? Do you know what’s it like to not know where your magic comes from? My magic is Dark and part of me is Dark, yet you thought you could keep things from me?” She was trying to hold back her tears but wasn’t successful. And Belle too. And Rumplestiltskin, in the corner watching.

                All three of them missed out on two decades of happiness.

                Emma turned to her father. “Do you know how I get rid of my powers? I don’t want them anymore. I saw in the mirror and my quest to know that I don’t wish to pay the price anymore. These are the shackles I must break. Tell me, please.” Emma avoided Belle’s gaze.

                Rumplestiltskin knew she was being genuine. And so was he; he wanted an ending, his happy ending with his daughter and Belle. He was sorry to tell her that there was no way.

                She looked towards the book shelf and Belle and Rumplestiltskin followed her gaze. There had to be a solution…in there.

                And so, they spent many weeks getting acquainted and bonded towards a common goal: to get rid of magical properties in themselves.

                Belle was happier than she was in a while. Her daughter forgave her after a week and Rumplestiltskin and she again gravitated towards each other.

                Belle wasn’t young anymore; she was now forty three. But Rumplestiltskin still found her beautiful.

                Finally, they found the cure for their problems. To destroy their powers, they had to destroy the dagger by means of the poisonous berries. And those magical poison berries were a few days journey away.

                The berries were protected by a net that Emma easily cut through. They gathered the magical poison and then left for the castle. There, Rumplestiltskin made a powerful potion.  They then poured the potion onto the dagger. It vanished. His powers were gone, but hers weren’t. They were innate.

                But now he was an ordinary man, with a wife and child. Rumplestiltskin and Belle kissed with happiness at having found each other again.

                She had a long road ahead of her, and her parents would die and she would never age. This was not her happy ending. But it was theirs.  And they were certainly happy.

The End.

               

               

               

 

               

               


End file.
